Shattered
by TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire
Summary: Emily Prentiss and Lindsay Messer are sisters. Emily was put up for adoption 45 years ago, now the two are reunited when Lindsay's sister and her nieces are almost murdered and one niece is murdered. Will Emily push Lindsay away or hold on to her following her daughter's death. This is set around march 2015.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Hello, so this is a new idea I though about. Please review, I will post the next chapter after 5 (or more) reviews. Enjoy!

Summary: Emily Prentiss and Lindsay Messer are sisters, Emily was put up for adoption, Lindsay was born 10 years later. Now 42 years later, The two sister reunite when Emily's whole family is almost murder and her one daughter is murdered. Will Emily push Lindsay away or lean on her following the death of her 15 year old daughter?

* * *

"I found a case matching this one, another home invasion" Danny tells Mac and Joe while walking into Mac's office and continues talking "This is SSA Emily Prentiss. She's married to SSA Aaron Hotchner. Emily has three kids Lily, Courtney and Meghan. Aaron has one, Jack. And together they have two daughters, Hannah and Josie. Last night in DC, Emily, Lily, Meghan and Josie was almost murder. Courtney was murder, Aaron was away on a case, Emily was home because Hannah was sick, and she was at the hospital at the time. His son Jack was at his Aunt's home for the night. Aaron is on his way back to DC now."

"How old was Courtney?" Jo asks Danny

"15 years old. This son of a bitch killed a 15 year old girl" Danny tells Jo

"Sidney Ross was the same age. Again her mother was home with her four sisters. Her father and brother was away on a fishing trip" Mac tells Jo and Danny

"He must of knew when the father's were not home" Danny tells Mac

"I talked with Agent Jareau. I requested their help. They are coming on their jet to pick you up. Take Lindsay with you. Be ready in 30 minutes. I'll take care of Lucy."Mac tells Jo and Danny

_**30 minutes later **_

"Hi I'm Agent Jareau. these are Agents Rossi and Morgan. This is section chief Strauss. Our technical Analysis is back in DC" JJ explains and continues "Agent Hotchner is at the hospital with Agent Prentiss and his Daughters. Jack is still with his Aunt"

"Hi I'm Dectective Mac Taylor. This is Danny Messer, Jo Danville and Lindsay Monroe. The rest of the team is staying here to process evidence" Mac tells JJ and her team

"Ok let's go" JJ tells the CSI team

_**ON THE JET **_

"Does Foyet have any family?" Jo asks

"Yes he had a son, he was 20 at the time, so he's 26" JJ answers Jo

"That might be our guy" Jo tells the team

"I'll tell Garcia to look up everything she can find about him" JJ tells Jo

"Hi Garcia, Look up everything on James Foyet" JJ tells Garcia

"He's living in Durham, North Carolina. He hasn't use his credit cards in a week and his phone not on right now" Garcia tells the team

"Thanks Garcia" JJ tells her

"Can you tell us about Courtney and Lily?" Danny asks

"Lily's 17. She's in grade 12. She was on the field hockey, Swimming, Gymnastics and Tennis teams. She's also on the public speaking team. She's going to University of Maryland-college park next year. Courtney's 15. She's in grade 10. She was on the swimming, Gymnastics and Tennis teams." JJ explains

"Why was Emily home last night?" Danny asks

"She was home because Hannah and Josie were sick and because she upset. One week ago, Emily and Hotch found out Hannah has Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. When she went to her mom because Hannah needed a bone marrow transplant, she found out she's was adopted. She also found out she has a sister. Emily was very upset by this. She didn't have a very good childhood. She got pregnant at 15 had a abortion. Lily was born when Emily was 18. Her boyfriend was killed three months before Meghan was born." JJ tells Danny, Lindsay and Jo showing the CSI team a photo of Lily first, Who looks like Lindsay did at 17 and then one of Courtney, who looks like Emily.

"Did Hannah have her transplant?" Lindsay asks

"No not yet. We can't find a match. The only person now that can get tested is Hotch. The closer the match the better. " JJ tells the team

"I can get tested" Lindsay tells JJ and continues "If I'm right, It will work"

"Right about what?" Danny asks his wife

"I think Emily is my sister" Lindsay tells Danny and continues "My dad has the same color hair as Emily. We have the same eyes And i'm 10 years younger than Emily. Hannah is a spitting image of Lucy"

"Who's Lucy?" JJ asks

"Our daughter" Danny tells the BAU team

"I already got a blood test done by Adam, we will know soon" Lindsay tells everyone

"When we land, I'm going to get Jack. He needs to know about his stepsister and his family." JJ tells everyone

_**AT THE HOSPITAL **_

"DADDY!" Jack shouts _**  
**_

"Hi Buddy, Have you been good for Aunt Jessie?" Hotch asks his son

"Yes" Jack tells his dad

"Thanks, Jess" Hotch turns Jessica, Haley's sister

"No Problem, we are family, Aaron" Jess tells Aaron

"I need to tell you something, Buddy" Hotch tells Jack

"What is it, Daddy?" the 10 year old boy asks

"While I was on a case, the bad guys got to Emily, Lily, Courtney, Meghan and Josie" Hotch tells his son and continues "Emily, Lily, Meghan and Josie will be ok soon, the doctors are taking good care of them. But Courtney didn't make it, she's dead" Hotch cries

"NO!NO!NO!" Jack cries. He starts sobbing on his Dad's shoulder.

_**AT THE CRIME SCENE  
**_

Lindsay is processing then scene with Jo when her phone rings. It's Adam.

"Hi Adam, what's up?" Lindsay asks

"Hi, I got your test results back. You're 99.9% related to Emily Prentiss and there was blood on the floor on the crime scene which i got the results too, It's James Foyet." Adam tells Lindsay_ **  
**_

"You're sure, Adam?" Lindsay asks looking pale

"Yes Lindsay, I'm sure" Adam tells her

"Thanks Adam" Lindsay ends the call_  
_

"It's James Foyet. Adam found his blood at both crime scenes" Lindsay tells Jo

"Hi JJ It's Lindsay. Who is Foyet?" Lindsay asks

* * *

**_Review please :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 AWAKE

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own CSI NY or Criminal minds, I just own Lily and Courtney.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"His name is Geogre Foyet AKA the Boston Reaper" JJ pauses then continues "he killed Jack's mother"

"So you really think it's his son?" Lindsay asks

"Yes he's the other one i can think of other than Doyle" JJ explains

"Who's Doyle?" Danny asks

"Ian Doyle is a former IRA terrorist-turned serial killer Agent Prentiss Captured during her days at Interpol. Twelve years ago, Emily went uncover as Doyle's lover. Her team arrested Doyle but He figured out Emily was working uncover. Emily staged his son Declan's murder to keep him away from his father and he sent the photos to Doyle. Four years ago, Doyle found Emily, She ran from us, to protect us. Doyle was killing famillies. We are the closest family she has. She survived but we faked her death so Doyle couldn't find her. It was very hard on us. Hannah was only three months old at the time. She came back 7 months later." JJ explains

"I remeber hearing about her on the new. I was five months pregnant. That's why my mom was so sad" Lindsay remebers

"but Doyle is dead, that's why Emily could come home. That's good that Hannah will have a cousin her age. Right now she's in the PICU. Courtney was the only match so far" JJ explains

"I hope i'm a match" Lindsay tells JJ

"Did Emily get Lily, Josie and Meghan tested?" Danny asks

"Yes They don't have Leukima. You should test your kids? How many kids do you have? JJ asks

"Thats good. We have three kids Lucy, Lydia and Leah" Danny tells JJ

"What about any family? Doyle should have family right?" Danny asks

"Garcia, can you check to see if Doyle has any kids around James Foyet age?" JJ asks

"Yes" Garcia types something on her computer and continues "he has twins, one boy, one girl. They are 19 years old. There names are Laura and Dennis Doyle"

"Thanks Garcia" JJ hangs up the phone

"we profiled that he had at least two partners, could it be Laura and Dennis?" Morgan asks and continues "Why would they be after Prentiss?"

"Laura wasn't part of it. She was at the university of virgina medical center at the time. She attends the university of Virgina, studing to become a nurse." Garcia explains and continues "she is a good girl. She is a A student."

"What about Dennis?" Morgan asks

"He's a troublemaker. He smokes. At 15, he burnt down his high school. At 17, he brought a gun to school and killed 5 people and injured 14 more students because he was bullied." Garcia explains and continues "I think this is our guy"

"Do you know why he would do this?" Morgan asks

"He hates Emily because she was the one to arrest Doyle." Garcia explains and continues "He met James when he 16 years old, James was 17"

_**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL**_

"Why is Lily still sleeping?" Jack asks his aunt, Jess.

"I told you already, she's very hurt and she just had surgery, she needs her rest" Jess explains to Jack_**  
**_

"Jess? Can you take Jack to Baskin Robins?" Hotch asks while walking into the room.

"Of course, Let's go Jack" Jess tells him

"Thanks, The CSI'S from New York are going to be arriving soon" Hotch tells Jess

Jess leaves the room with Jack and Hotch sits at Lily's bedside.

**BASKIN ROBBINS**

"What flavour do you want?" Jess asks Jack

"Chocolate chip cookie dough" Jack tells his aunt

"Ok, I'm thinking Mint Chocolate Chip or Cookies 'n cream What do you think, Jack?" Jess asks Jack

"Mint Chocolate Chip" Jack tells his aunt

"Do you want to go to the park after we finish our ice cream?" Jess asks

"Can we visit Hannah?" Jack asks his aunt

"No, she's in the PICU." Jess explains

"Daddy visited yesterday" Jack pouts

"He's an adult" Jess tells him

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

JJ walks into the hospital with Danny, Lindsay, Jo, Reid and Morgan.

"Hotch? This is the CSI team. Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Jo Danville. The other members of their team are in New York processing evidence" JJ tells him

"Thanks for coming. I'm guessing JJ told you everything" Hotch asks

"Yes she did" Danny tells Hotch

"Do you want to visit my wife or daughters?" Hotch asks

"Yes" Lindsay smiles

"Your daughter Meghan is awake" The nurse walks up to Hotch

"Thanks" Hotch tells the nurse

"Let's go see Meghan first then" JJ tells the group

"Reid you can go first and you can go with Jo" Hotch tells Reid

"I'll take Danny and Lindsay to see Hannah, and they want to get tested" JJ tells Hotch

"Ok I'll go see Josie and Morgan can see Lily" Hotch tells the group

* * *

**NEXT-EMILY, JOSIE, AND LILY WAKE UP AND HOTCH, EMILY AND THE KIDS FIND OUT LINDSAY IS THEIR AUNT :) AND WE WILL SEE LUCY WHO IS 6 YEARS OLD. AND HOTCH WILL FIND OUT THAT DENNIS AND JAMES IS THE UNSUBS **

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME :)**


End file.
